Belonging
by SimonetteAnce
Summary: Jeanette leaves her family in L.A. to start a new school in California. She is happy but can't help but think she's forgotten something important. Will she ever find out? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Opportunities

Belonging

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN. **

**I am writing this Simonette romance story in honour of: RossLynchLUVR who has kindly reviewed me through out my first story, giving me a boost in confidence. Thank you! ****J I hope you enjoy this story, regular updates will happen maybe several times a day and please review! **

Chapter 1: Opportunities

Jeanette's point of view (POV)

"_I've finally made it." _I thought silently to myself. In front of me stood Beverly Hills High School. It was a monument of sheer beauty. I naturally looked pass my shoulder and over to my right side, where Brittany usually stood but there was no one there. I looked over to my left side, where Eleanor usually stood but there was no one there. That is because I had come alone.

Beverly Hills had only offered me a place here. It was in the sunny state of California and I was staying with Claire Wilson who so happened to be Dave's girlfriend but also lived here. Beverly Hills is a world famous high school for its performing arts program including music and theatrical production. Brittany had dreamed of going here since she was small and seeing me snatch that dream away from turned her slightly sour. At first, I was slightly confused about why I was chosen. It turned out that they had seen the chippettes and I perform before and believed I had 'potential' to be a big star. Unknown to them of my usually clumsiness.

I really wanted to go but I was afraid I'd make a fool of myself also I didn't want to leave my sisters or the boys behind. They were like a family to me and had been with me every step of the way in the first year of high school. I felt like I was betraying them slightly as I now deprived them of having someone to cry into and most importantly putting our career on hold. I told them repeatedly they should carry on and perform without but they always declined. Some how they managed to persuade me. Dave said it would be good to stop singing for a while and live our last few years of childhood to the max. Alvin also said it could really help me come out of shell. I couldn't disagree. He believed secretly that Brittany hogged the spotlight too much but he would never tell her.

So here I was. My dream and my life stood in front of me. I was still tired from the long plane journey here, I wanted to sleep but I was too eager to be at school for my first day. I sighed but soon lifted my head up. "I will be strong for them, I promised!" I mumbled to myself. I couldn't help but look back hoping to see the familiar face of my newly adopted father waving me off. However, of course that didn't happen. I couldn't help but think I had forgotten something important. I couldn't put my finger on it, not even on the journey here. "_Have I made the wrong decision?" _I thought to myself. Was it right to choose between love and my future? Two things that would change me for the rest of my life. If I picked the wrong one then what would I do?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

The school day was rather tedious in fact. The work was far too easy, although being in the advanced maths and science classes they never felt advanced. I had already learnt this stuff in L.A. For some students it was completely new. "_Obviously pay more attention to their singing or acting career than this" _I couldn't help think to myself but I was right. I had to choose two things to take part in as part of the performing arts program. I decided on singing and dancing. This would be helpful when I got back to being a chippette again. Singing was straightforward really. We practised our vocal ranges' to see who could go the furthest. To my surprise, I won. I had never realised that I had a vocal range that large before. Let's face it; I never had to use it. Brittany always had the main solo parts in all of our songs. I enjoyed it to be honest. There was quite a lot of attention on me after that, well some good reasons and some bad.

Dancing was not my strongest skill in the world. The first routine we did I fell flat on my face snapping my glasses in half. Everyone laughed as I blushed with embarrassment. I soon became the klutz of this school too. Some people laughed at me when I walked past them but others would try to help me as much as possible so naturally I took this opportunity with open arms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

I arrived home from school a little after 4 p.m. I decided to stay after school to catch up on any work I missed as I started midway through a term. As I came through the door, Claire welcomed me warmly. "Jeanette! How was your day?"

I explained everything that had happened to me that day. She walked into the kitchen and began making tea. I hadn't received any homework that day and wouldn't receive any for the remainder of the week. The principal, who's name I couldn't remember wanted to break me in slowly so spared me the hours of schoolwork. It was weird. Usually, I would come home and do my homework straight away but there was nothing to do. I walked over to the computer and fired it up. It was old and had a few pixels missing from the screen, though it reluctantly did not want to start. I crouched on the ground behind the computer to look round the back.

"Honey what are you?" Claire asked from behind me. She had startled me and I hit my head on the desk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

I rubbed my head. "That's okay, I just wanted to check my emails but it won't start." Claire just laughed. She then scooped me up and took me upstairs.

She walks down the hallway and slowly opens a door to her left. As she opened it, I looked inside. It was beautiful. It had three pale purple walls and one feature wall with dark purple flowers on it. There was a bed against this wall made from Chesnutt I think by the colour of it and it had purple bed sheets on it. The curtains by the window where netted and left me with a lovely view. In front of that was a small desk with a laptop placed on top. Also in one corner of the room, there was a large wardrobe with a full-length mirror next to it. There was also a dressing table with mirror on. It had many storage compartments with it, but I knew I would not really use them. Claire snapped me out my trail of thought.

"Well I'm going to guess by your speechless expression that you like your room. Simon told me that purple was your favourite colour so I had it done up for you."

"Wow. Thanks so much Claire." I could not say much more out of fear my tears would escape. I had always known Claire as a motherly type. She had always taken of me when I needed it. I rather considered her as my mother.

"I'll leave you to settle" After she squeezed me a little, she left. I walked slowly over to the new laptop on my desk. I flipped it open and turned on the power. Whilst I waited for it to boot up, I looked around my room. It truly was beautiful. However, it was quiet. Usually Brittany's clothes would be on the floor and her constant talking would fill the room. Whilst Eleanor would be trying to find new recipes online. I turned my attention back to the computer and loaded up my email account.

"_Inbox: 1 unread message"_

The screen read. I opened it to see it was from Simon. This read:

"_Hey Jeanne, how is California? In addition, everything for that matter? Write back soon. We all miss you already. _

_Simon xx"_

I sighed and then replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**Sorry I haven't written in a few days, I've been quite busy getting everything together ready for when I start school, so here is my second chapter, I hope you like it. And don't forget to review. ****J **

Chapter 2: Missing

Simon's POV

"_Inbox: 1 unread message"_

_The screen read. I opened it to see it was from Simon. This read:_

"_Hey Jeanne, how is California? In addition, everything for that matter? Write back soon. We all miss you already. _

_Simon xx"_

I had been waiting for a reply for almost 3 hours. After the first hour of being sat at the computer waiting for a reply, I had gotten bored so I buried myself into one of my books. I really didn't focus to much on the words; I just sat there and thought of Jeanette. I was worried that she would be a completely different person. Like Brittany! That was the last thing I wanted. '_What if she came back and looked so different I didn't recognize her!' _I couldn't help but think to myself. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I never realised the _'Ping' _of my computer indicating my new email. I walked over to my computer and open the message.

"_Hey Simon! California is great it's really sunny. The school here is really nice and I have lots of new friends already, can you believe I'm already the klutz of this school too? I miss you all to! Maybe we should think of a more effective way of talking? _

_Jeanette xx "_

I laughed to myself quietly as I began typing back.

"_Hey, I can definitely believe that! I agree maybe we should talk on a chat site or something. Everyone's a little depressed with out you here even though you were never really one to talk. I'm very lonely in my science lessons without you, no one seems to understand… anyway how are your lessons? _

_Simon xx" _

To my surprise her email came back after just 2 minutes. I opened it.

"_Hey, could have replied a bit sooner :P, lessons are pretty easy we've already learnt half the stuff in science and maths. The performing arts classes are different. Dancing is hard. I fell over, but singing is going incredibly well, I'm focusing on strengthening my voice and performance, I could be as good as Brittany…"_

The emailing went on a while whilst we sat there talking to each other. It is so much easier to talk like this. I could say what ever I liked without letting her see my cheeks blush or stuttering over my words. We soon had our accounts set up for facebook and were talking away. I missed her. A lot more than I would have first thought. This definitely showed in me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

I walked through the school gates. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor and myself all looking gloomy with sad faces. It had been a month that Jeanette had left and it was time for us to face the first day of the new term without her. Something we had never done before. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like for her. She had no one at least I have someone. I looked towards them, smiled a fake smile to try and lighten the mood then walked on ahead into the school. Usually I would look forward to the school day but I couldn't concentrate. Every time a teacher forgot she had left and read her name out my heart would always skip a beat wishing she would answer but she never did. I was always looking out for her, hoping she might pop up one day but she never did. My work was so affected. I never listened and forgot to hand in a homework. Dave kindly gave the school the heads up about the depression we had all fallen into because of Jeanette absence, it turned out that I wasn't the only one suffering.

Dave missed Claire deeply, every night they would face time each other and you would often here them having _'I love you more' _wars. We often all spoke to Claire and Jeanette on face time. She had changed a little bit. Day by day something would change, one day her eyes would be brighter, the next she would have her hair down, then she would have different glasses on. Nothing major. But noticeable all the same.

I often heard people taunting Brittany and Eleanor saying she was becoming a solo star without them. It wasn't true. At least I believe I know Jeanette better than that. They did to.

We never sang anymore. Only when trying to write a new song. Brittany and Eleanor had lots of new ideas for love songs, something brought on by Jeanette's absence. I guess that was a plus.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

Two months later. Everyone had gotten over their depression and were now back in full swing. I say everyone, everyone apart from me. I was lonelier than ever. We always did something together. When Eleanor and Theodore were cooking and Brittany and Alvin were out with their friends. Jeanette and I were left. Sometimes we would do homework, or watch a movie, what ever it was it always ended up with us falling asleep in each others arms. I missed it. I missed her. When ever she laughed, my stomach would be filled with butterflies and when she blushed I longed for the courage to stroke her cheek. "_Oh god, I have a crush on her."_


	3. Chapter 3: Diamonds

**Sorry I haven't written in a few days, I have been really busy! Well here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

Chapter 3: Diamonds

Jeanette's POV

I walked into the lunchroom with my friend Lu. Lu is the prettiest person I had ever seen. She was slim with fair skin. Her hair went all the way down her back and everyday she had a different hairstyle. Her eyes were bright amber and she was the most talented person in school. She was in my singing lessons, and naturally didn't like me very much. She saw me as 'competition.' After a while, though we grew warm to each other and now were the best of friends. It was weird being at the popular table, it was a place I didn't belong to well. I soon got used to it. I never quite managed to keep up with conversation. Most of the time they would be talking about boys they liked here and being asked out and break ups. I never really could get into the conversation. So today as Lu and I sat down at the table of gossiping girls, they were as usual talking about boys. When they saw us, they suddenly stopped.

"Hey girls! Sorry if we were interrupting your conversation you can continue." Lu said then Stacey (another friend) whispered in her ear. I looked around the table of girls trying to work out what I had missed, and then Stacey pulled out a small box from underneath the table and passed it to me.

"Well JJ" (That was my nickname the girls gave me) "You've now been with us for two months now and we decided to get you this." She pointed toward the box. I pulled off the purple ribbon and then the wrapping paper. I opened the lid and I felt my mouth drop. Inside was a chipmunk-sized microphone. It had a pearly purple cover and at the top, there was a 'J' made from sparkly diamonds. I went to thank them, but I couldn't get the words out. They all sat and laughed at me,

"Jeez JJ, you can touch it, it's not illegal!" Lu chuckled.

"I know, I know, I just don't know what to say, thank you, it's beautiful. You really didn't have to do this…" My voice trailed off, although I had overcome some of my shyness like even attempting to make a conversation, I still struggled to think of things to say when all eyes were on me. As I looked up from the microphone, I knew something was wrong. Stacey was biting her lip, whilst Lu was ruffling her hair and all the other girls had worried expressions in their eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" I stammered. Reluctantly Lu turned towards me.

"Well the thing is JJ, is we're trying to help you out, we don't think its right that your holding back on your singing because of your sisters. So we got in contact with… someone… and he wants to take you on as a solo artist."

I was about to blow at the thought of leaving my sisters when Stacey butted in.

"But you don't have to say yes! Just meet him and see what you think… we just want you to be the best you are."

I didn't know what to think. _"Should I be mad at them for trying to split my sisters and me up? Or on the other hand, should I be happy and understanding that they want to help me and care for me? Most importantly do I meet him or not? I don't want to leave my sisters as a duo… but they have stopped singing whilst I'm away…"_

Lu snapped me out of my trance. "One or two solo songs wouldn't hurt, right?"


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping

Jeanette's POV

I waited outside the school gates. I was looking for someone, the someone who had come to tear my sisters and me apart. Though I had agreed to meet him and see what it was, exactly he wanted. I looked around the corner to see a familiar face coming towards me. He was quite short, with no hair and rectangular rimmed glasses…

"Ian Hawke?"

"Jeanette or JJ, hey how has it been? Brand new school all by yourself, I'm so glad you decided to meet me. I have a real good proposition for you, shall we walk?" I didn't get a word in. _"Tactics" _I thought. The girls had obviously told him of my reluctance. As we walked down the sidewalk, he kept going on and on. Until we reached his car. He placed me on the back seat next to him whilst the driver pulled away. I couldn't help myself I had to say it.

"No cage then?"

"Ha! That's hilarious! Why would I cage one of my future stars? Anyway, I was thinking to give you a taste on being a solo star we would record some songs and give you a pop star make over. No offences to you but your not quite rocking the pop star look yet."

I had to look down. I was wearing my blue and incredibly tatty jumper with my purple skirt, which was beginning to fray.

"I guess I could need some new clothes…"

"Perfect! Well Lutrica, my stylist is going to meet us at the shopping mall in 10." With that, he opened himself a bottle of champagne and poured out a glass.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

10 minutes later, we reached the shopping mall. The car pulled up and Ian hopped out placing me in his hand as he done so. There waiting at the doors was a young women. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun similar to mine and she had stacks of paper in her hands. Her and Ian exchanged kisses before she introduced herself.

"Hey Jeanette, I'm Lutrica, is a pleasure to be able to style you "

"Err…Yeah… nice to meet you to" I stammered whilst she kissed my cheeks.

"Lutrica, if we may continue…" Ian interjected.

"Of course Sir, right this way."

We walked into the shopping mall and went towards the escalators. The sign read staff only as we walked through a door. Down this corridor were many offices until at last Lutrica turned and walked into one. Unlike the other offices, hers was alive with colour and drawings of different clothing items around the room. In the back on a shelf was a small rack of chipmunk-sized clothes and fabric, I could tell this was going to be a long afternoon.

"So Jeanette honey, I know you're big on the colour purple, but it's so not in this season so maybe no purple for now, I was thinking brighter colour say red or a mint colour green, anything that goes with your hair. It's beautiful."

"Umm thanks…" I blushed. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ian on his phone.

"Also honey you need to wear clothes which show of your figure, you look lost in that jumper. "

Then Ian stood up. "Sorry ladies I have to run, Lutrica send me the pictures of her in her new clothes and Jeanette I'll swing by your place in the next week to see if you have changed your mind." He then walked out.

"Would you like to see some clothes I've made?"

"Okay"

Lutrica took the rack of clothes of the shelf and placed them in front of me. Most were dresses. She knelt down beside me.

"Look I get it if they're not you but you really need some new clothes also Ian wants some pictures so you might as well try them on."

I nodded my head in agreement and pulled out the first dress.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the fifth dress, I stood in front of the mirror to exam myself. All the dresses were a little out of my comfort zone but this one I liked. It was short and white, with a peach ribbon around the middle; it had a few ruffles at the top and towards the bottom. Lutrica took a picture.

"I really like this one."

"Really? Wow thanks, you can have it considering you didn't like the others."

"Thanks, umm Lutrica could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure honey what is it?"

"Well earlier you know you said I need some new clothes, well it's hard to find them in my size we have to make them and as you did such a good job on these dresses I was wondering maybe if you could…?"

"Make you some normal clothes in your style? Yes of course I will"

"Thanks so much!"

Lutrica's phone pinged. She looked at the message and showed me.

"_Yes that one I like. Jeanette you look good! You're going to be a star soon, I can see it already, and I hope you say yes." _

I sighed. "_I really like the clothes and sound of stardom. Singing on my own... but what about my sisters?" _I needed some advice. I snapped out of my thought and towards Lutrica who was furiously designing some new clothes.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

Chapter 5: Conversations

*You are online*

_Hey Lu, I met up with Ian. _

_Ahh how did it go? _

_Quite well, I really liked the _

_Clothes and everything, I _

_Just have to make a _

_Decision, what do you think_

_I should do? _

_Go for it! You've got a once _

_In a life time opportunity_

_don't throw it away!_

_What about my sisters _

_Though? They will be _

_Hurt. _

_They're the ones holding you back_

_Especially Brittany, let the world know_

_You._

_I don't know…_

_Well fine if you don't take it then_

_You may not be my friend anymore! _

_Your choice!_

* Lu is offline*

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Brittany is online*

_Hey Britt! How are things?_

_They're okay, I really want to sing._

_About that… what would you say, _

_If I said yes to someone about_

_Being a solo artist?_

_Seriously Jeanette! I can't believe_

_You're even considering that!_

_We're family! You cant leave us! _

_Don't take it. _

_But if I do then you can start _

_Singing again…_

_No Jeanette. Do not take it. _

_Think about Ellie! What_

_Would she say! I'm so_

_Disappointed in you. _

*Brittany is offline*

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Simon is online*

_Hey Simon xx_

_Hey Jeanette, u ok? xx_

_Yeah not bad u? xx_

_I'm alright xx _

_Been up to much? xx_

_Not really just school as usual u? xx_

_Nothing… xx_

_Okay, r u sure you're okay? xx_

_No actually I'm not, weird _

_how even when you can't see me _

_You still know what's wrong…_

_Oh I had a feeling that's _

_All, so what is wrong? xx_

_My friends want me to become_

_A solo artist and they got in contact_

_With Ian and I don't know what_

_To do! Xx_

_Ian! What about ur sisters? Xx_

_I know, I think about them all_

_The time but I don't want hurt _

_Them or upset my friends either xx _

_It's not about them xx_

_I know but Lu said I wouldn't be _

_her friend if I said no, and Brittany_

_Said there would be consequences_

_If I said yes xx_

_Brittany misses you. Although_

_She doesn't show it._

_She's just looking out for you_

_She wants to keep her family together _

_And as for Lu well she can't be a very_

_Good friend to you if she's making you _

_Choose in a win or lose situation. Xx_

_What would you do? If_

_It was you and your brothers? Xx_

_As much as I would love to I wouldn't,_

_I need to keep Alvin straight. I _

_Also speak up a little so I get the part_

_I want. Xx_

_It's not that easy with Britt xx_

_Look solo is_

_On your own, do what you think_

_Is right, people will try and_

_Persuade you either way but _

_The last decision has to come from _

_You, if they love you that much_

_Then they will respect what ever_

_Decision you make xx_

_Thanks Simon, you always _

_Know how to help me… xx_

_Anytime xx_

_I really miss you… a lot_

_In fact… xx_

_Yeah I miss you to, hope to _

_See you soon xx _

**Just to say this chapter is like when you talk to someone on facebook so mistakes in grammar have been made deliberately for example: u instead of you **


	6. Chapter 6: Unsettled

Chapter 6: Unsettled

Simon's POV

I turned away from the computer as Jeanette went offline. I didn't really know what to think about all of this. To be honest I didn't even think she would have considered being a solo artist but I guess she doesn't want to lose her friends at her school. Maybe she had changed a lot already? I wouldn't know I've not seen her in over two months. Alvin walked through the door.

"Hey Bro, can you believe Jeanette is going solo?" He was teasing me it was easy to tell.

"Well she hasn't said yes actually, and to be honest she hasn't even thought about herself yet! She's more worried about what others will think."

"Oh yeah and that's why Brittany is next door crying her eyes out is it!"

"Brittany didn't give Jeanette time to explain, I was literally just talking to her."

"How can you believe her though, she's with Ian, he could be doing anything!"

"Hey! Don't blame her! She's not even here and your bad mouthing her! Just let me talk to Brittany."

I pushed passed Alvin and went to the girls room door. I stopped for a second and lightly tapped on the door. I walked over to Brittany and sat next to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Go away.." She groaned.

"It's not what you think Brit. She's just feeling pressured." There was a moment of silence. Brittany wiped her eyes and turned towards me.

"What do you mean?" She sniffed. I began explaining. It took a while. I hated having to undo someone else's mess. However it was Jeanette and she isn't here to defend herself. The house was very unsettled by everything and by the time Dave found out he immediately rung Claire. To find she didn't have a clue what he was going on about. All that time I was sure Jeanette wouldn't say yes but now I find myself questioning her but defending her at the same time. _Is this what love does to you? _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0

We all sat at the table in silence as we tucked into our tea. No one made eye contact or any sort of conversation. Tempers were running high. It was weird how a simple yes or no could change people. If it was Alvin or Brittany saying yes everyone would be expecting it to be honest they were always the soloist but this also meant they would say no. however because Jeanette was the quiet innocent one no one expected an action this big, or infact that something even more life changing was now her new obstacle. Dave cleared his throat snapping me from my thoughts.

"I know your all upset about this… situation but she hasn't said yes yet. In the mean time I think it's only fair that I let you start singing again, you may have to get used to singing without her."

Everyone had looks of excitement on their faces. Everyone except me, I couldn't believe any of this was happening. My life was being turned up side down. _"First Jeanette leaves me, I mean us and puts us all into depression. Then she gets given a recording contract to be a solo star. Third of all Dave is letting us sing without her and to top it all off I have a crush on her!"_

I'm upset and confused. I felt the tears brimming my eyes.

"If you'll excuse me." I legged up the stairs. I felt all their eyes on my back as I disappeared and faintly heard Eleanor say " What's up with him?"

I flung myself into the bathroom and locked the door. It was the only room with a lock so I knew no one would disturb me. I switched the shower on, I didn't wait for it to warm up I just got straight in. I knew the noise of the shower would drown out the sounds that would soon escape my mouth. I was te only one who hadn't cried since Jeanette left, in Alvin had cried. Now however I couldn't hold them in any longer and I just let them go.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Chapter 7: Decisions

Jeanette's POV

I sat there, throwing a ball against the wall and attempting to catch it as I tried to think things through. Claire had a massive talk to me about my sisters and everything, almost shouting at me in fact but it was because no one had told her the full story. She soon understood though. There was a light tap at the door.

"C-come in."

"Hey Jeanette, it's me."

"Oh hey Lutrica. Where's Ian?"

"He's downstairs chatting up Claire." We both chuckled. Then she pulled out a bag. "There, all the new clothes you asked for."

"Wow thanks." I looked in the bag, to my surprise she had gotten everything just right. She had even made an exact replica of my blue jumper and purple skirt for me, also there was a few other clothes that weren't purple. Like a floral patterned top. She had even made things for Eleanor and Brittany next time I see them. "Time to face to music then I guess." Lutrica nodded and we walked out the door downstairs to find Claire and Ian.

"JJ! My star! It's time to talk business." I sat down in front of him and Claire sat by my side.

"So JJ, with the solo artist contract you get your own stylist; Lutrica, I would be your manager and you would record your own songs, at first you would do covers of several songs to see if people will like it and then you would start writing your own and it would progress from there, then you would go on all the TV chat shows, have all they guys and the money and best of all you would be famous. So what do you say?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Look your friends got you that microphone as good luck, every time you perform on your own use it, the 'J' is for Jeanette, and it signifies you. So does being a solo artist, you get to choose how you sing it, what you sing you get whatever and there no one there to stop you from getting what you want."

"No Ian, she meant in the long run how would it benefit her? If she is a solo artist now what is she going to be like? She's going to have nothing to fall back on if this goes wrong, her sister won't want her back, also how is she suppose to get on with her a school work and life. Although she loves singing and performing with her sisters she has other dreams as well."

Claire was at my side the whole time, deliberately delaying Ian giving me more time to think. She was up and down getting his coffee, biscuits etc. You name it she got it. Ian and Claire argued a little bit. I still couldn't choose.

"Okay stop, can I have a minute to think please? Oh and Lutrica can I speak to you?" I walked out with Lutrica right behind me.

"What is it Hun?"

"What's it like working with Ian?"

"It had its benefits, I guess, I get paid a lot and lots of people know me. But he can be very… mean sometimes. Makes me want to scream. Don't tell him but I got offered a job from someone else, I think I might take it."

"Okay thanks."

"Don't let anything pressure you do what you want to do."

I looked at her and nodded and smiled before walking back into the room.

"Sell it to me, persuade me and then I'll give you my decision."

"JJ, if you say yes. I can make you a star. Think how big I made the chipmunks before they blew me off. You could be bigger. There is no one stopping you. You get sing what you want and how you like, you get your own dressing room; stylist and you will be rolling in money. Just imagine what it would be like"

"You make a persuasive case…"

"So what's it going to be?"

"My decision is…"


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on

Chapter 8: Moving on

Simon's POV

*Beep, Beep* *Beep, Beep* *Beep, Beep*

I slammed my hand down on my alarm and reached for my black rimmed glasses. I looked around and to my surprise no one was in the room. I pulled on my jumper and walked to the bathroom. No one was there. I freshened up and went back to my alarm clock to check the time. "Only 7:15" I mumbled to myself. I walked down the stairs and as I was doing this I saw the 4 familiar figures sat in the lounge on the couch.

"Morning Si!" Alvin smirked.

"Morning, what are you all doing up so early?"

"We were deciding on what our first song is going to be." Brittany said.

"Wait, you seriously aren't considering on singing without Jeanette?"

"Well yeah, she's moved on, so are we."

I sighed. It didn't seem fair. Even if Jeanette had said yes it still wouldn't be right. The Chippettes with just two. I can't understand how they had all turned their back already though they did make a good point. "_You know what they say if you can't beat them join them." _I thought to myself and sat beside Theodore.

"Don't worry Si, it'll be fun!" He said he always knew how to cheer me up so I ruffled his hair. Then Dave came skipping downstairs.

"Whoa. Morning guys, who's hungry?"

Eleanor and Theodore immediately jumped up and ran after Dave making us all laugh. We soon all followed and were sat at the table eating toaster waffles. The conversation was disappointing for me. Eleanor and Brittany were discussing who should sing which verse in one of the many songs they would sing together. It was weird at first Eleanor hated the idea of singing without Jeanette, there was no one to help teach her how to sing notes which were too high or too low, but Brittany had a talking to her and managed to persuade and now they both ravished at the idea of singing on their own. Meanwhile me and my brothers were sat quietly eating our toaster waffles. There wasn't much to discuss and soon enough it was time to go to school.

By now the teachers didn't call out Jeanette's name and I accepted that she wasn't going to answer. I didn't look for her anymore either. Like Brittany had said _"She moved on, so are we."_ I sighed.

After saying goodbye to my brothers and the Chippettes at our lockers, I walked my way to my physics class. At break, me, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor were going to meet in the music block to practise our singing. I wasn't looking forward to it if I'm honest. It was still two hours away. I sat at my lab desk with safety goggles on as the teacher did and experiment, I'd seen it before so I wasn't paying much attention and just sat their clicking my pen. It was quite funny actually, I knew what was coming and the unsuspecting students who were dangerously edging closer got the fright of their life's as all of a sudden the potassium permanganate hit the surface of the water and started dissolving to create a purple solution, which soon evaporate to leave purplish-black glistening crystals. They definitely weren't expecting that. We all went back to our seats and started drawing a diagram with labels about what had happened and why, pretty basic stuff and soon the bell went. The two hours were up it was time to face the music quiet literally infact.

I started walking down the corridor only to be bombarded by someone jumping on my back. Alvin of course. I carried on walking whilst Alvin chatted away. He was telling me about the football game he just played, making a perfect touch down or what ever. Occasionally I would just say "yep, uh huh, wow that's good" it pleased him, I don't think he ever realised I wasn't paying much attention. We waited outside our common room door waiting for Theodore but after 5 minutes he didn't show so we went to the canteen to find him there. Stuffing his face. As usual.

"Come on Theo! We're late now!" Alvin said as he dragged Theodore out the door.

"Sorry, it was the special today; I had to get some whilst it was still there!"

We practically ran back through the corridors and to the music room. I think Alvin was scared of Brittany shouting at him for being late. But I didn't really care. I tried to drag behind to stop myself reaching their quicker but Alvin or Theodore would always grab my arm and pull me along with them. We soon reached the music block. Brittany and Eleanor were stood waiting. Great.

"Alvin! You're late, we've been stood here ages now and my feet are getting tired!" Brittany moaned as she shot a spiteful look at us all. She then looked at Theodore and started laughing. He still had his face full of today's special in the canteen. Eleanor soon realised and started laughing too. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and went over to Theodore and started wiping his face.

"Of course! Hey you bet of saved some for us Theodore."

Theodore gulped making it sound like he was scared and everyone started laughing then.

"Right so Ellie and I want to practise on our own for a bit if that's okay?" Without another word they turned and walked into a music room, whilst me and my brothers walked into another.

"So what song's have you got planned then Alvin?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh songs, right… I may have forgotten… but we could always write one?"

I rolled my eyes and settled down at the desk and pulled out some paper and a pen.

"How should we start?"

*AHHH!*

There was a shriek next door to us. It was the girls. We all immediately sprang to our feet, pushed open our heavy door and went into the girl's room. To our surprise they were jumping up and down with joy. Brittany, Eleanor and someone else. They had dark brown hair which was crimped and went all the way down to their back. In their hair was a purple ribbon. The long hair meant it was probably a girl. She had violet coloured eyes and black rimmed glasses. She wore a purple vest with a denim jacket and skirt. She turned to look at me tears full in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat. We were all stood their in silence. Tears then started threatening my own eyes, my heart was now hammering in my chest as if it was trying to break free and reach for the girl in front of me.

"J-Jeanette?-"


	9. Chapter 9: Home

Chapter 9: Home

Jeanette's POV

_*Start of flash back* _

"_JJ, if you say yes. I can make you a star. Think how big I made the chipmunks before they blew me off. You could be bigger. There is no one stopping you. You get sing what you want and how you like, you get your own dressing room; stylist and you will be rolling in money. Just imagine what it would be like" _

"_You make a persuasive case…" _

"_So what's it going to be?" _

"_My decision is…" I looked around the room. All eyes were on me. It was now or never. "No, I wouldn't- couldn't do that to my sisters. I'm sorry, I think you should leave. It was a nice idea though"_

"_Oh seriously? Are you sure JJ hun? I'm giving you a once in a life time opportunity and you say NO!" _

"_Ian just go! She's made up her mind!" Claire shouted as she shoved Ian out the house and Lutrica followed silently behind to finally add in:_

"_I'm sorry Jeanette, you made a good choice. It was good working with you though." Then they were gone. Claire turned towards me and pulled me into a hug. _

"_Claire, I want to go home." _

"_Why sweetie?"_

"_Lu said she wouldn't be my friend anymore if I said no and to be honest she wasn't a very good friend if she was trying to make me choose between friends and family."_

"_But you had a whole new life ahead of you?"_

"_And? What's the point in life if you have to choose between love and life, when love is your life."_

_Claire was taken by surprise. "When did you become so wise?" She chuckled to herself. _

_*End of flash back* _

So here I am. The long plane journey home. Soon to touch down in Los Angeles. I get to see my sisters and the chipmunks again. I am excited. It had been 3 months since I had last seen them, 3 months I had lasted without them. The world I knew had all most been turned upside down by a simple yes or no. I was sad. I had left everyone behind and didn't even say goodbye in person. I had left them all a card at school. Hopefully they wouldn't hate me. I knew Claire was a lot happier; she was smiling to herself all the way back. She can't wait to see Dave. I can't wait to see all of them. Though one person stands out in my mind more than the others. Simon. Our friendship had grown stronger through out the time I was away. It was easier to talk online as you could project any sort of feeling to that person without having to face their reaction. Which I think is why we are closer. I can't help but think maybe there was something more, just a glimmer but I always shook it out of my mind when it became too good to be true. It was around 11:00pm and I am really tiered, so to help myself sleep I tried to think of their reactions when they saw me. I wanted to surprise them, maybe at school? When they least suspect it, the girls screaming with joy, hugging me as tight as they could, Theodore given m his bear hug with Alvin casually patting me on the back and Simon… then I feel asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Claire and I arrived back at the house to find everyone had gone to school already. Perfect. I went upstairs to unpack my things in my room, which I now shared with Simon. Dave greeted me with a massive hug, squeezing the air out of my lungs making me choke. He also greeted Claire in the same hug but planting a warm, tender kiss on her lips. It was a lovely scene. Dave kindly offered to take me into school to meet up with my family. It was almost break time and Dave had informed me that they were all meeting in the music block. I stayed hidden round the corner as I saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore approach Brittany and Eleanor. They were all laughing and then went into separate rooms. I quickly ran up behind them and slipped through the door before it caught on the latch. Turned out my dancing classes had helped me a lot with my balance. I peered into one of the rooms where Brittany and Eleanor were and slowly made my way in. They had their backs faced to the door so they didn't see me. They were singing a song, taking it in turn with each verse. I never heard the song before so it must have been one of their own. When they finished I clapped and cheered. To their surprise the jumped and turned round.

"That was brilliant girls! Can I join in next time?" I beamed.

Huge smiles crossed their faces; from ear to ear. They ran at me and as I had guessed pulled me into the tightest hug imaginable. I had missed them so much I couldn't help but cry. I looked at them to find they were crying too. They squealed with happiness.

"Jeanette! We've missed you so much! I love you!" Eleanor whimpered between squeals.

"Yeah, we thought you were leaving us!" Brittany added.

"How could I leave you!? I can't even last 3 months without you!"

"AHHH!" They both squealed and we started jumping up and down with joy. The boys suddenly burst in. Everything suddenly stopped. The boys stood their with their mouths wide open whilst me, Brittany and Ellie stood their hugging.

"J-Jeanette" Simon stammered.

"Simon!" I shouted as I ran over to him and fell into his arms. At first he was reluctant as he had said before _"I'm not much of a hugger." _But he soon wrapped his arms around my waist. He was warm and smelled incredible. I had forgotten what it felt like to be this close to him. The countless times we had done our homework or read book and fell asleep in each others arms. He had changed more than I thought. He looked older. Thinner maybe and he was beginning to show signs of some serious muscles. "_He's beautiful_." I thought to myself. As we hugged I felt Theodore come up behind me and squeeze his way in between me and Simon so that he could give me his bear hug. Alvin patted me on the back.

"Welcome back sis." I pulled him into a hug and Brittany and Eleanor joined in. I never knew what true happiness had felt like. I always thought that being here in Los Angeles was an all time low in my life. The constant teasing from Brittany and her cheerleading friends. The laughing at from Alvin and his jocks as I fell over. But this feeling I had now was nothing compared to the happiness I felt in California when I believed they had finally accepted me. This was true happiness. I loved them all with all my heart. I knew I had made the right choice. My love for my family was my life now and nothing could ever change the way I felt about them.


	10. Chapter 10: Catching Up

Chapter 10: Catching Up

Simon's POV

We walked out of the music block as the bell rang. Jeanette didn't quite know what to do now, but if by coincidence Dr Rubin, the principal came walking up to us. I looked over to Jeanette who slowly walked forward to Dr Rubin. Dr Rubin scooped her up and Jeanette whispered in her ear. They both chuckled and Dr Rubin placed Jeanette on the ground and smiled.

"Well I can see you must all be very happy that Jeanette is back and I'm sure you want to catch up, so how about I give you all passes on your next classes for two hours and after that one of you can take Jeanette into your classes, does that seem fair?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Alvin said and we all nodded in agreement huge smiles on our faces. I looked over to the girls to see Jeanette's hair being ruffled by Brittany.

"Okay, well follow me and we can get this all sorted!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

We all sat down in a circle on the stage in the school hall. We had the next two hours to catch up with each others. At first we sat in silence, not sure what to say. Until I decided to speak up.

"Well I have to say, I was expecting you to be completely changed Jeanne."

"How do you mean?" She replied shyly.

"Well, I was expecting you to be… a little like Brittany to be honest! '_No offence!'_ I mouthed to Brittany before she could kill me but she didn't seem to have listened to my last statement.

"Oh well the girls I was friends with were a bit like her. They never asked me to change for them. The only thing I feel that has changed is feeling a little more confident and slightly less clumsy."

"You've changed in appearance slightly Jen." Eleanor interrupted.

"She has a point!" Theodore backs her up.

"Yeah, like your hair is down and really quite longer, I never knew it was that long. You have different shaped glasses; your face has matured more. To be honest you really look quite stunning." It just popped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I hung my head in embarrassment and she did the same whilst everyone else eyed us suspiciously.

"Well all of you have changed slightly as well…" She smiled shyly. After that we didn't stop talking. We talked about what it was like in California, why she said no, why she almost said yes. Endless conversations. Until Dr Rubin came in to tell us that our two hours were up. I gladly volunteered to take Jeanette with me to my classes. We shared most of them anyway but this almost meant we got to speak alone.

As I took my seat in my maths class, Jeanette filled the empty seat next to me, the one that used to be hers. She smiled at as I gave one of my pens. The teacher greeted her kindly and gave her some paper to work on considering all her old books were still at home.

"Today class, I would like you to go back over our last Chapter of work in the text books and complete what ever you haven't done, you can work in pairs but not to much noise otherwise it will go back to individual."

I pulled out my text book and placed it in the middle of the table so Jeanette and I could both see. I went to open the text book to the right page and felt a small furry paw under mine as I went to grasp the page. I quickly took it back realising Jeanette and I had both gone to grab the page at the same time consequence in us holding paws and then turning away and blushing. The class went by quickly. We sat and talked for a while whilst working. I mainly asked her if she was okay with being back, worried about anything. I was just trying to be the best friend I once was when she was here. To my surprise she took my approach with open arms. I wondered if she had missed me as much as I missed her.

As we walked to lunch Dr Rubin approached us once more.

"Jeanette, it would be most grateful if perhaps you could find away of coping notes from the lessons you've missed. I'm sure Mr Seville here as excellent ones you can copy. I hope your settling in okay."

"Thank you Miss" Jeanette chirped beside me. Dr Rubin walked off, Jeanette turned to go to her usual table, in the back corner of the hall, alone. However I caught her paw in mine before she could, and dragged her towards my table. We sat down still paw in paw.

"I couldn't let you sit on your own now could I." I beamed at her.

"I guess not. Seems talking online has helped you out. You didn't stutter once then even whilst holding my paw." I quickly took it away and blushed a deep scarlet. She just laughed and moved closer to me. I smiled lovingly back at her. Our eyes locked as I smiled at her. My heart beat suddenly rose as I saw all the love and affection in her eyes. _"Could she love me back?" _I thought_. "There's only one way to find out." _I started leaning in, waiting for our lips to meet when…

*CRASH*

My eyes shot open as I saw Alvin lying on the floor with food all over him. Brittany was stood on the table laughing at him. She soon jumped down and helped him up. As did I soon followed by Jeanette.

"Seriously Alvie, next time you try and impress me, try not to make a fool of yourself." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Britt?" Jeanette questioned from behind me. I gently spun Jeanette around back to our table. "Hey! No! How's that fair! You won't tell me what's going on!" She grumpily slumped away from folding her arms against her chest.

I just laughed I couldn't hold it in. I turned her to face me and gently took her paws into my own. "I was about to explain, but you turned grumpy. You've missed out on a lot."


	11. Chapter 11: At Long Last

Chapter 11: At Long Last

Jeanette's POV

It had been almost 4 months I had been back in Los Angeles. Everything was going well. I caught up at school, Brittany was no longer sour and I had made up with Lu. It was a Saturday so there was no school. Alvin and Brittany were out on a date. I still couldn't believe they were together after all the fights! Theodore, Eleanor, Dave and Claire were out on a cookery course. So it was just Simon and I. Alone in the house.

We were both lying on our stomachs on Simon's bed reading one of our favourite books. We had become so close lately, closer than I would ever have imagined. So there we were lying on his bed.

"Where about are you? I've finished this page." He said smiling.

"I'm just about here," I said pointing across him at the second page. I had also dropped the book that I was holding up in my other paw. So Simon pulled his arm across my back and caught the book. I look across at him and saw his cheeks were slightly pink. I moved over slightly, and cuddled into him. We did this a lot. Generally whilst falling asleep after studying but I didn't really care. He gave me a sense of warmth and comfort. My feelings had grown so strong for him, I knew I had fallen for him. I just didn't know if he had fallen for me in the same way, as a result of this I never told him how I felt. For some reason it felt different today, I didn't have to hide it away; there was no one here to judge me for my actions. Though Simon was less tense as well, infact he was rather relaxed. I assumed he was just enjoying the company so I pushed aside the sudden urge to embrace him and carried on reading. Simon suddenly shut the book and placed it on the floor. He gently slid his paw under my side and round to my waist where it met his other paw and then locked. He pulled me closer to him. So close that I had to lock my arms around his neck to stop them from being crushed. My heart beat rose quite considerably.

"Well this is nice. Just us." He almost purred.

"Umm y-yeah-"

Before I could say anymore he cut me off. He gently leaned towards me and placed his lip delicately on mine. His touch sent electric currents through out my body which eventually rested in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the passion in the kiss. The way his lips moved against mine. After a few minutes he pulled away but only slightly he kissed me on my nose and then leant his forehead against mine.

"I really love you Jeanette."

He didn't need to say anymore. These words were the words I had been waiting to hear for a long time. It proved he liked me back! YES! I gently stroked his face with a finger tip.

"I love you too Simon."

With that our lips melted into one.

**THE END.**

**I hope you enjoyed my story, please review it and if you have any request or ideas for my next story don't hesitate to ask. Until then. Simonetteance Out ****J **


End file.
